Mister Blue Sky
by Archiving Archie
Summary: A high school student trying to live a normal life gets dragged into 'some crazy Stand shit' and 'the Joestar business where the chances of you surviving is 50/50.' There's never a blue sky in Duwang whenever the Joestars are around.
1. guanglai kangyi

"Where the hell is that idiot? Ugh, I bet he skipped classes on the first day of school," she muttered quietly, tapping her pen in annoyance as she stared at the vacant seat beside her. "Why do I put up with his shit again?"

The door suddenly slammed open, showing a walking pompadour and- _ah, there he is._

"P-p-pardon our intrusion!" he stuttered, bowing at the teacher whose lecture he and pompadour man rudely interrupted. But it's not like said lecture mattered anyway, since as far as she could tell, her classmates are pretty brain dead right now.

The teacher just rolled his eyes, probably too tired to give a shit this early in the school year. "Alright, just try not to be tardy next time," he sighed, before motioning to two vacant seats; one beside her and one at the middle. "You two can choose to sit over there."

Koichi did not sit with her. _The traitorous bastard._

Instead of her best friend, all she got as seatmates were a non-descriptive sleeping dude and of course- pompadour man, who is now approaching the seat beside her.

 _Oh,_ _ **wow.**_

Now that he's up close, she realized that the dude's taller than her. Like, she'd probably just reach his armpits or something. Does his hair have some added factor to that tall height, or was this guy just blessed with holy genes?

He's also _really_ cute, yeah.

"...Hi," he awkwardly waved, facing her as she blinked at the sudden greeting. "I'm Higashikata Josuke," he introduced himself. "Nice to meet you," he added, flashing a friendly grin.

 _...God, his teeth is brighter than her future._

She gave Josuke a small, albeit awkward smile. "Nice," she said, before realizing that holy shit what the fuck is she talking about she doesn't make any sense. "I- I mean- uh, it's nice to meet you too...? Yeah," she laughed nervously, while internally face-palming.

God that was the worst human interaction she had ever done in her entire life. Josuke didn't make fun of her inability to socialize though, so that was okay.

But despite Josuke being friendly and cute, she's still pissed off at the fact that Koichi hadn't sat beside her. They're literally two peas in a pod- _best of friends since diapers!_ (Okay the last one was an exaggeration _but still_.) _**How the fuck could he betray her like this?!**_

She did not care if she was being melodramatic about it; it doesn't change the fact that Koichi didn't sit beside her even though he had a choice.

The bastard's probably guilty that he forgot to go to their meeting place, and is ignoring her now. Well, good luck for him trying to avoid her, as she's petty adept at finding people who had pissed her off.

And so she spent the rest of the class glaring holes at Koichi, who tried his best to ignore her.

* * *

 **"Tsu-chan! Would you like to join us for lunch?"**

 **"Merumi-san! Could you help me for a second here?"**

 **"N-Natsu-chan! I have something to talk to you about!"**

 _What the actual fuck why is everyone suddenly paying attention to her._

"Um. I have to go to the toilet," she stood up, ignoring the flocking of students around her (holy hell are they multiplying?!) as she duck around them until she finally left the classroom. "Okay, this is really weird," she muttered, breaking out into a run as she narrowly dodged some students trying to approach her. Like, _why?!_ _They're practically strangers!_

Not even bothering to check if it's the male or female's restroom, she immediately opened the door and went inside, closing the door with a slam as she did so.

Someone screamed.

She turned to look at the source of the noise, only to witness the sight of Josuke Higashikata backed in a corner, face as red as an overripe tomato. "W-w-what are you doing h-here?!"

 _ **Well.**_

"I... uh," she muttered awkwardly, face also turning red. "Everyone seems to be out for my blood," she explained slowly, before realizing that her statement probably doesn't make any sense and also doesn't answer his question.

He glared at her- or at least he attempted to. "Well, the men's bathroom isn't really a good hiding spot, especially for a girl!" he angrily retorted, as she frantically held up a hand in defense.

"I panicked, okay?!" she hissed, frowning as Josuke suddenly paused, seemingly staring at something behind her. "Hey, what the hell are you looking at? My eyes are up here," she deadpanned, as he snapped out of his stupor.

He blinked. "Huh? I could've sworn I saw something behind you..." he muttered, before shaking his head. "Whatever, man. Just- you're lucky that it's me and not some other guy who's in my place right now," he said, as she sheepishly scratched the back of her head.

"Heh, I guess so..." she agreed, as they both got out of the boy's comfort room. "Anyway, I have to go- um, find someone," she gave him a small wave, smiling slightly.

Joeuke smiled back, responding with a wave of his own. _God, he was just too cute for his own good._

* * *

"Oi, Koichi."

"..."

 _"Koichi."_

"..."

"God damn it, _Koichi!_ _ **Are you deaf?!**_ " she screamed in frustration, as his head snapped out to her in surprise (and maybe slight fear).

He winced, seeing her hurt look. "...Sorry," he mumbled, avoiding her hawk-like gaze. It didn't help much that her eyes does look like a hawk's. "I- _uh,_ I got- um..."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You what?" she practically demanded, leaning closer towards his face.

"I bumped into someone today and he- _uh,_ " he cringed, as if remembering a painful memory. "I apologized- and yeah that why I'm late, haha," he said, adding a weak laugh before faltering at her deadpan look. "Okay _fine, I'll tell you-_ I watched some students beat up each other."

That piqued her interest. "Well, didn't expect you to have a violent side, Koichi," she teased, smirking as he turned red. "Too bad I wasn't there to watch the fight with you, though," she added, winking playfully at him. "Although I'd probably also join the fight, if prompted to..."

Koichi sweat dropped. _How did he end up with a violent friend again?_

"But whatever. I'm glad you're safe, or something," she remarked, oblivious to her friend's thoughts. "Yeah, it'd probably troublesome to explain to your family if you got beat up and stuff," she grinned, patting his back. "So! Lunch with me?" she asked, tilting her head.

Koichi blinked at the sudden change of subject, before smiling at her. "Yeah, I'd like that," he said, before brightening up. "Hey, can we invite another person to eat with us?" he asked, before quickly adding, "Well, if you don't mind."

"Sure," she shrugged. _The more, the merrier, right?_

"In that case," he stood up from his chair, approaching someone (Pompadour man? _The fuck-_ ) and talking to him. And that's how Josuke ended up being lunch buddies with them.

How did her life went from _'I have one friend and he's a loser'_ to _'oh my god I have a new friend that's cute as hell'_?

"So, Josuke- meet Natsu. Although I guess you probably know already, since you two sit next to each other," Koichi said to Josuke, as he nodded while staring at her carefully blank face the whole time.

She turned to Koichi, all the while thinking of ways on how to tell him the bathroom incident. So far all of the ideas would result to Koichi probably getting a heart attack and/or avoid her for the rest of eternity.

So she decided to just fuck it and be blunt with him. "I interrupted his peeing session in the men's bathroom."

On hindsight, saying those probably made her sound like a pervert.

But to her utter surprise, Koichi just nodded in acknowledgement without even a little surprise or disgust. She doesn't know whether that's a good thing or not. She was a bit busy in her thoughts until she heard Koichi exclaim in surprise. "Wait, what?!"

Oh, never mind. Guess the information just processed a bit too late for him.

"Natsu, what did you do now?!" Koichi furiously whispered to her, pinching her cheek as she cried out in surprise and slight pain. Josuke pretended to ignore the situation in front of him, and failed rather spectacularly.

He raised a concerned hand, as Koichi kept pinching her cheek. _Oww, since when did he get so violent?!_ Thankfully, he let her cheek go after a short while. "You- I know you're done a lot of questionable things in the past, but this is out of line, Natsu," he frowned at her in disappointment, as she rubbed her reddened cheek.

Josuke winced at her in sympathy, opening his mouth to say something but getting cut off by Koichi.

"And to Josuke-san of all people!" he kept ranting on, as she sighed and turned to Josuke with a look that makes her want to die. "Why would you even do that, Natsu?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. " _...Right._ I was about to add about it being an accident when you suddenly exploded right in front of me," she dryly remarked, snickering as Koichi turned to her in surprise, his ears turning red.

"Then why didn't you say so at first?!" he grumbled in embarrassment, before turning to Josuke. "Sorry you had to see that... _thing_ ," he cringed, as Josuke replied with a weak smile.

"I-it's okay, Koichi-san," Josuke reassured, as he eyed her still red cheek. "More importantly, does your cheek still hurt, Merumi-san?" he asked her in concern, as she blinked.

She touched her cheek cautiously, not feeling anything before giving him an okay sign. "Yep, I'm okay now!" she said, grinning as she elbowed Koichi. "Besides, I'm already used to it already, haha."

"Oi. It's your fault that you only process things when inflicted with pain," Koichi retorted, as Josuke laughed weakly and she blushed in embarrassment.

She pouted, puffing her cheeks. "Well, whatever. Just eat your lunch already, idiot!"

* * *

"Ah, Koichi," she called out, as he turned to her questioningly. "Go on without me. I still have some stuff to do after this, so I'm not going home yet," she said, as he raised his eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" he asked, as she nodded. "I mean, I could come with you..." he added uncertainly, as she made a shooing motion.

"Just go. I know you want to hang out with that Higashikata dude today," she rolled her eyes good-naturedly, as Koichi stared at her for a moment, before chasing after Josuke, who had went outside immediately after dismissal.

She sighed, slinging her backpack over her shoulder before leaving school just minutes after Koichi left.

She still has a lot of shit to do.

* * *

Dinner time was interesting, to say the least.

"Alright, brat. Tell me why your teacher called me again for the _third time_ today," she said, staring intently at the brat in question.

Ieyasu glared at her in response. "Well, it wasn't my fault that the kids in my class were too stupid to understand my opinions," he haughtily retorted before getting a rather harsh poke on the forehead by her sister. " _Ow!_ You told me to tell you the reason, _so I did!_ "

She clicked her tongue, snapping her chopsticks in front of him. "Alright kid, stop being a smartass already," she grumbled, rolling her eyes as Ieyasu stuck his tongue out. "Seriously, you're like, five. I know that you're a genius-"

"That I am," he preened at the obvious compliment.

"-but that doesn't mean that all the kids in your class can understand what you're gibbering off half the time," she admonished, as he frowned. "Also, could you stop insulting their intelligence every single time? Trust me, it lessens the calls your teacher gives me," she added in exasperation, before quietly muttering under her breath.

 _"Like what the hell she's now implying that I'm verbally abusing you when it's actually the opposite."_

Her brother apparently heard that, as he shouted out an indignant "Hey!"

"Go hey yourself," she muttered in response, already done with his shit.

"...Hey sis," Ieyasu said after a while, as she let out a hum to acknowledge that she's listening. "Did you hear what happened today?"

She raised an unamused eyebrow. "Aside from the fact that your teacher called me three times a day?" she sarcastically said, laughing at his face. After she calmed down for a bit, she asked, "Okay- so what _actually_ happened?"

"Some guy tried to hold someone hostage with a knife-" he replied, as she snorted quietly, "-but somehow- apparently the knife he used ended up getting stuck in his stomach," he said as she blinked in surprise at the second tidbit of information.

"His _what_ got stuck in his _what_?" she asked incredulously, raising a skeptical eyebrow as she still doesn't quite believe what her brother had said. Sure, the brat may sound ridiculous sometimes but he never lies; she _never_ raised him to be a liar.

Her brother merely shrugged. "Hey, it's what I heard from a police officer," he said, as she crossed her arms.

"And what the hell are you doing near a police officer?" she asked him rather harshly, as he blew a raspberry on her face in retaliation.

 _Disgusting brat._

"A policeman visited his daughter at school today, idiot!"

"Well, why didn't you just say so? _And why the hell did you spit on me,_ _ **you brat-?!**_ "

* * *

She went to school with eye bags the next day, feeling dead both inside and outside. She could buy a coffee to revitalize herself, but she doesn't really want to spend her (almost non-existent) allowance on that when she could just punch herself whenever she's about to sleep.

Or maybe she could also just sleep the whole morning, who knows?

As she entered the classroom, she was greeted by a concerned Koichi, who immediately pestered her insistently about yesterday.

"Your brother got into trouble again yesterday, didn't he?" he asked knowingly, as she gave him a tired glare in response. "Ah, so he did."

She ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "Mhm. I bet he's going to have to transfer to a different class now, since the teacher sounded so done when she called me," she remarked, which she immediately followed by a large yawn.

Koichi narrowed his eyes at the action. "...Have you been doing deliveries during night _again_?" he accused her, hands on his hips in an attempt to look strict (it didn't work).

It was at that time that Josuke chose to enter the classroom.

"Um, good morning, you two!" he greeted with a cute smile, as she grinned at him lazily.

"Sup."

"Good morning, Josuke-san!"

He sat beside her, as she leaned her elbow on her desk. Koichi was still standing in front of her, as she suddenly yawned again. "Alright dude, you done with your little interrogation now?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow as he frowned at her in concern.

"You still haven't answered my question, Natsu," Koichi deadpanned, as she tilted her head, feigning confusion.

"Question?" she repeated, her voice mockingly confused. "What question? You didn't ask me any question, Koichi-kun," she remarked airily, as Koichi silently groaned in slight exasperation.

"Natsu, _stop._ "

Josuke, who seemed to be listening in to their conversation, couldn't help his curiosity. "Question? What did you ask her, Koichi?"

She turned to him, her attitude turning into a complete 180°. "Nah, it's okay, Josuke-san. Koichi just asked me about my part-time job, _hehe~_ "

Koichi stared at her, his face unreadable. _"...Natsu."_

The atmosphere was quiet after that, with their classmates' chatter being background noise.

"...Alright then, if y'all are done questioning me now, I'm gonna sleep," she suddenly muttered, immediately collapsing on her desk as Koichi stared at her in concern. "I swear if you bother me I'm gonna castrate you," she added drowsily, her voice slightly muffled by her desk.

Koichi fortunately backed off, leaving her to snooze off the entire morning unnoticed.

 _He never got any answers from her_.

* * *

Dismissal time. Today, she got to walk home with Koichi only, as Josuke left in a hurry, saying something along the lines of 'there was an emergency.'

"Natsu, be completely honest with me here," Koichi gave her a serious look, as she questioningly raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you have a crush on Josuke-san...?" he asked, as she stared at him for a moment, before laughing out loud.

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

His face flushed red, feeling embarrassment after asking the question. "Hey, I was just wondering, alright?" Koichi said, as she finally calmed down enough to respond to him.

"Okay, first of all," she said, holding up her index finger, "That was pretty funny. Second of all," she held up two fingers this time, "No. I just think he's a bit cute," she answered honestly, as Koichi gave her another look.

"...That is a crush, Natsu," he slowly said.

She rolled her eyes, snorting. "Right, and I also have a crush on your dog because I find it cute," she remarked sarcastically, as he looked at her in surprise.

"Wait- then- _oh, you-_ " he stuttered, face red, before pointing a finger at her accusingly. "You purposely misled me didn't you?! Why didn't you say that in the first place?!"

She chuckled in amusement. "Saying that just gave my intelligence way more credit than it's worth, you know."

"But it's true; you are smart with your words, Natsu," Koichi retorted, as she turned a bit red at the off-handed compliment. "Seriously, why do you think that restaurant hired you as a delivery person if it weren't for your wit, huh?"

She gave him a blank stare. "Uh, aside from the fact that they were desperate about getting employees? I got hired by luck, probably," she answered in all honesty, as he huffed at her humbleness. "Anyway, what was that you said about me and Josuke again?" she asked him, suddenly changing the topic.

Koichi blinked in confusion. " _Eh?_ Oh-! I was just wondering if you actually like him, since you're personality becomes..." he paused, making a weird face. "...somewhat pleasant. You know, exactly the opposite of how you treat me," he dryly remarked, as she scoffed.

"Yeah, right! You do the same thing to me as well, so it's only fair!" she retorted, smirking wickedly as they both laughed at their silly banter.

 _It was... nice to have Koichi as a friend._

Sure, he may be a bit of a wimp, but he grows a backbone when you get to know him well.

* * *

AN: SSHHHH YOU DON'T NEED TO REMIND ME ABOUT MY OTHER STORIES FUCK- anyway uhh here's the jojo fc that's been lurkng in my phone for too long- warning this was made while i was bored and sleep-deprived so expect some crack


	2. chew

His sister may be smarter than him, but she's still an idiot.

Honestly, _who the hell forgets to pick up their own brother from school?_ Certainly not a genius.

...He is getting pretty impatient and that is not a good thing.

"Eh? Ieyasu-kun? You're still not home?" he blinked, looking up to see his new teacher, Higashikata Tomoko.

He nodded, unconsciously straightening up at his teacher's firm tone. "Uh, yes Tomoko-sensei," he mumbled, ears turning red at slight embarrassment. God, he is _definitely_ going to chew her sister out later for bringing him into this mess.

"Oh, dear. It's already 5 o'clock, and someone still hasn't picked you up yet?" His sensei frowned in concern, as his ears turned redder.

 _Yes, his sister is definitely going to be in deep trouble later, both from him and Tomoko-sensei._

Tomoko-sensei sighed, before looking around- probably for his sister. "Well, I suppose it can't be helped," she muttered, running a hand through her hair as Ieyasu tilted his head in acknowledgement. "Would you like to come over and stay at my house for a while?" she asked him, as he blinked at the sudden invitation.

He was about to open his mouth to say something, but- "It's not really safe here at school anymore with the teachers having already left," his teacher added, as he blinked yet again. "I know that you're probably worried about your mom right now, but I'm just worried over your safety."

...He doesn't really have a mother, but _okay._ He could accept that reason. It was actually getting dark anyway, and his stomach was already growling for food.

Ieyasu wondered if Tomoko-sensei would be willing to invite him to dinner.

"...Okay, I can come with you," Ieyasu accepted her invitation as he stood up from the bench he was sitting on, giving her a small (if not a bit nervous) smile as she also gave a warm one in return. "Can please I use the phone at your to call my sister, sensei? I'm kinda worried about her already," he requested, as she made a small sound of surprise.

"Your sister is the one who's supposed to pick you up?" at his nod, she narrowed her eyes. "...Hm, seems like I'll have to talk to her later when she comes to get you at home," she remarked, as he snorted inwardly.

 _Oh, he could get used to this._

But instead of putting his sister into further trouble, he decided to defend her. "Ah, you don't need to tell her off, sensei," he pleaded gently, as he held her hand while they crossed an intersection. "She's just... trying her best to support the two of us," he added quietly as an afterthought. "Our official guardians didn't really care about us, anyway."

"Oh, I'm... sorry about my harsh judgement of your sister," his teacher apologized, but Ieyasu knows better. Tomoko-sensei is still probably going to scold Natsu-nee about 'irresponsibility' and 'carelessness'.

He winced internally. He's... probably _not_ going to chew her out since his sensei's about to do it already.

 _...Yeah, that's a good idea._

* * *

"I'm home," Sensei intoned, walking inside and to the living room (probably) as he followed suit.

"Pardon the intrusion," he mumbled quietly, taking in his surroundings as he set his shoes on the shoe rack. He then followed after Tomoko-sensei who seemed to be having a conversation with someone. His eyes widened in recognition, seeing the same police officer who had visited the school yesterday. "Ah, g-good evening, Higashikata-san. I'm Merumi Ieyasu. It's n-nice to meet you!" he introduced himself, stuttering a bit as the officer laughed heartily.

"It's nice to meet you too, kid!" he smiled, as he smiled back albeit nervously. "Come and sit here. Say, why don't you have dinner with us, since it's already late?" he asked, as Ieyasu blinked in surprise, before grinning.

 _Wait, what? **Seriously?**_

He eagerly sat on the couch beside the officer, swinging his feet as the old man laughed at his energy. " _R-really?_ You don't mind?" Ieyasu asked with a nervous smile, just to make sure that he actually isn't dreaming.

 _Oh god, just for this once, he could actually be getting proper dinner? No more instant ramen cups and preheated leftover bread?_

 ** _It's a dream come true for him!_**

"Ah, tou-san. Josuke isn't home yet?" Sensei had asked, while walking towards the kitchen to... do something. "Strange. It's a bit late, I thought he'd be home already," she remarked, coming back to the living room with a tray in hand.

Ah, speaking of home. "Um, sensei..." Ieyasu called out, twiddling his thumbs nervously. "...Can I use your phone now to call my sister?" he asked, frowning in concern. "She's probably already freaking out about me," he muttered, as sensei smiled and nodded.

"Oh, right. The phone's over there by the cabinet," she said as she set down the tray on the coffee table, before pointing at the phone. "You can use that to call your sister for her to pick you up. Does she know this area well?" at his nod, she smiled even brighter. "That's great! Maybe we could even invite her for dinner, if you both don't mind." she added, as he shook his head quickly.

"No, _no-_ we don't mind at all!" he said, eager at the prospect of properly cooked food.

* * *

One ring. Two rings. Three rings.

A long beep.

He tried again, this time with a frown on his face

One ring. Two rings. Three rings.

She picked up.

"New phone, who's this?"

"It's me, _dumbass._ Where are you?" Ieyasu asked- or more like demanded, as he tapped his foot impatiently. "It's six already. Did you get kidnapped or something?"

A pause on the other end. There was some shuffling sounds. _"Ah, no. I was just-"_ a crash, and someone (not his sister) yelling out a **'goddamnit!'** _"-busy doing some stuff."_

Those... were some odd noises. He should probably ask what those sounds were, but decided against it in fear of getting some traumatizing information. "Okay then... Um. I'm not at school anymore- my teacher invited me into her house," he stated, as he heard her grunt in acknowledgement. "She said it was _'too dangerous'_ for me to be out so late."

 _"Well,"_ his sister started, before getting cut off by loud shouting.

Ieyasu frowned. "A-are you okay there, Natsu-nee?" he asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

 _" **...Yes.** Just some angry customer yelling about the wrong toppings on his pizza. Not my problem, to be honest,"_ Nastu-nee answered, as he snorted in surprise.

"Did-did you just seriously forget about your brother because of your job?" he asked incredulously, not sure whether to laugh or cry at his current situation. To be honest, though, he's tempted to do both.

There was an even longer pause, before he heard her sigh. _"Sorry, kiddo. Truth is, I actually skipped afternoon classes because I had to cover someone's shift,"_ he heard her sigh again, this time even more deeply. _"Apparently, **that someone** **couldn't stay alive** ,"_ he heard her mutter, as his mind halted to a stop.

 _Did she seriously work overtime just to cover her recently dead (or at least, he thinks so) co-worker's shift? **What the heck?**_

 _"Anyway, I'm really sorry Yasu-chan, but I just wanted that extra money so I could treat you a nice dinner tonight. I actually overheard you complaining about prepackaged food, and I guess I got a bit guilty."_

 _...Oh._

He bit his lip, looking at his sensei who was talking to some pompadoured dude- her son, probably -who had recently arrived. "Actually, _the thing is..._ " and so he told her the events a while ago.

 _"Oh."_

 ** _Oh, indeed._**

 _"...You know what? Sure, whatever,"_ he heard her let out a slightly hysterical laugh, as he raised an eyebrow in concern. _"I'm coming over there for the dinner, since who am I to refuse it?"_ she said, and he heaved out a sigh of relief at his sister's voice turning back to its lax state. _"Plus, I could use the extra money I earned today so I can treat you to a nice dinner for another time."_

He laughed quietly, apparently cheered up. "Okay- that's fair, I guess," he said, smiling from ear to ear. "...Thanks, Natsu."

 _"...No problem, kiddo."_

* * *

 **"H-Higashikata?!"** his sister exclaimed in surprise, pointing at the pompadoured man as he stared back in equal surprise. "Wha-" she turned to Ieyasu, glaring menacingly. _"What is this bullshit?"_ she hissed, grabbing his shoulders roughly before turning back to pomp, her mood completely doing a 180°. "Ah, I didn't know you live here, Higashikata-san!" she laughed sheepishly, as Ieyasu gave her a blank stare.

 _Women are so confusing._

"Merumi-san...?" Tomoko-sensei's son trailed off uncertainly, not sure on what to say. "Um, wait-" he turned to Ieyasu, then back at Natsu-nee. "Are- are you two siblings?" the poor guy looked so confused that Ieyasu almost pitied him.

He nodded, as Natsu-nee spaced out for a bit before blinking back into consciousness. "Uh- what? I mean, yeah..." she agreed, narrowing her eyes subtly as he noticed her staring through Josuke intently.

 _...Weirdo._

"Ah, Higashikata-san. You can call me Natsu," his sister said, waving a hand lazily. "Calling me 'Merumi' just seems... confusing," she added while giving Ieyasu a side-eyed look.

Josuke-san gave a small, albeit shy smile. "O-oh, okay. You can also call me Josuke, if you want!" he said, as he led them to the living room. "Anyway, dinner's all ready, and- _uh-_ " he glanced around the room, before going back to the kitchen. "Mom, Natsu-san is here!"

They both sat down the couch silently, staring at each other.

"...Which coworker was it?"

Natsu gave him a blank look, devoid of any emotions for him to read. "Ayumi-senpai. It was a shame too, since she was so pretty and had a lot of admirers," she suddenly frowned, a sullen look on her face. "...I feel a bit guilty for not caring enough, to be honest. But what can I do? Cry?" she shrugged, as she gave him an empty smile.

"You could at least try to empathize, idiot," he pointedly remarked, crossing his arms in a admonishing manner. "Seriously, it's like you're not even acting like someone who just lost a friend."

Natsu-nee stared at him. "We're... not actually that close?" she laughed sheepishly, as he raised an unamused eyebrow. "No seriously, the most interaction I had with her was silently handing her a box of pizza," she said, frowning thoughtfully. "...That's kinda sad, actually."

"You are pathetic."

"Like you're any better, _'problem child.'_ "

* * *

Dinner is slightly awkward.

"Natsu-san, was it?" Tomoko-sensei inquired, raising an eyebrow as Natsu-nee straightened up on her seat abruptly, obviously surprised at the mention of her name.

Poor dude. He'll probably end up guiding her back home due to her current (tired) state. Come to think of it, were those eye bags really that deep?

 _...Is- is his sister tiring herself just to cater his wants?_

God, now he feels guilty about making his sister's life harder.

Natsu-nee blinked blearily, tilting her head to the side. "Yes-? Um... Tomoko-sensei, right?" she smiled tiredly, "Sorry for being a burden today, there was a... an emergency at work, and I couldn't immediately pick him up," she apologized, smiling sheepishly.

"You have a job?" Josuke asked in surprise, as she nodded. "I didn't know that."

Before the conversation could spiral downward into something... weird, Ieyasu immediately spoke. "So Natsu-nee, I didn't know you're friends with Josuke-san," he remarked truthfully, slightly playing with his vegetables, stopping when Nastu-nee gave him a stare of disapproval.

"...Yeah, I suppose you could put it like that," she said after pondering on it for a while. "I mean- sorry about this by the way, Tomoko-san, -I kind of did something uncomfortable to him, but we're okay now, I guess...?" she added rather awkwardly, before turning to the pompadoured teen beside her. "We're cool now, right?" she asked in whisper, as Josuke nodded with a blush.

 _This._

 _This is the downward spiral he was talking about._

Damn it, why did he even attempt to salvage the situation when it'll just devolve into something worse?

"That's... _nice._ " Tomoko-sensei said, blinking. "Anyway, Natsu-san. About Ieyasu's well-being..." she trailed off, as Natsu nodded in recognition.

"Ah, yeah. I've been meaning to talk you about that in private," she said. "Could we maybe... do that later? After we finish dinner?"

Tomoko-sensei didn't say anything, but instead nodded seriously.

* * *

They were now settled down in the living room, just the three of them.

Ieyasu feels like he's in an interrogation scene.

Natsu cleared her throat, before letting out a slow, tired sigh. "So, Tomoko-sensei... what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

He turned to his teacher, who was sporting a thoughtful frown. "Well, there are two main things I wanted to talk about," Tomoko-sensei said, still frowning.

She then suddenly smiled pleasantly, which surprised Ieyasu and Natsu-nee both immensely. "First of all, your brother is very bright for someone his age," she complimented him, as his face turned red and Natsu-nee raised her eyebrow. "But I'm somewhat... concerned about his behavior sometimes."

Oh, so that's what she's worried about- _wait, **behavior?** What?_

Ieyasu looked at Tomoko-sensei in alarm.

Natsu-nee immediately gave him a piercing stare, as he gulped nervously. "Alright Yasu, you heard her," she drawled, leaning back from her seat. "What do you have to say for yourself?" she asked him, as he winced a her sharp tone.

 _Crap._

 _Why did Tomoko-sensei have to say that?! And he was doing a **really great job** at hiding it too!_

Tomoko-sensei, as if sensing his sister's harshness, frowned. "Now, Natsu-san. I get that he gets in trouble sometimes, but-"

"No, she's right," he cut her off rather abruptly, as all attention went to him. "I- I actually have something to say, Tomoko-sensei."

His teacher blinked, surprised at the turn if events. Ieyasu couldn't really blame her; most children would probably be defending themselves at the accusation already. Then again, he _isn't_ most children.

 _He sometimes wonders where they both their intelligence from._

The tapping of his sister's foot broke him out of his thoughts, as he sighed. "I- I'm sorry for troubling you so much, Tomoko-sensei," he apologized, bowing as his face turned red from shame. "I really didn't mean to be such a nuisance," he added, sincerity tinting his voice.

His sister sighed in disappointment. _Oh, crap..._ _that wasn't what she was talking about at all, was it?_ "Ieyasu... It's okay, you know?" she softly said, putting a hand on top of his head. He attempted to protest, but she firmly halted it with a stern look. "Tell her or I'll _literally drag you out of school_ and move you into a new one."

 _...To be honest,_ he couldn't see the appeal in both choices. Oh well, he supposed he could say it. He just hopes that Tomoko-sensei wouldn't be too disappointed at him.

Speaking of Tomoko-sensei, she's looking pretty confused at the moment. He's tempted to laugh, but then it'd be inappropriate and Natsu-nee will hit him in the head for being an insensitive prick.

So he just kept a blank face. "I'm being bullied, sensei," he admitted with a surprisingly flat tone. "I know it's strange that I-" he pointed to himself, almost mockingly, "-am being bullied by a bunch of children who're _more stupid_ than me, but hey," he shrugged, "Apparently bullying can also be done physically."

To say that Tomoko-sensei is shocked was an understatement. She was utterly bewildered that she just sat there staring at him as if he'd grown a second head.

Meanwhile, Natsu gave out a typical reaction. "Figures they won't believe you again," she muttered, as he sighed in resignation, already used to it.

 _After all, who'd believe that the so-called **'problem child' is being bullied**?_ _They'd probably think that he's just bullshitting them or something._

"Alright then," Natsu-nee clapped her hands loudly, snapping Tomoko-sensei out of her stupor. "Sensei, what is the second thing that you're going to talk about?" she asked, trying to divert the topic.

Such attempt was easily noticed by Tomoko-sensei. "Do you seriously think that I'm just going to let go of the fact that one of my students is being bullied?" she asked is a furious tone, surprising both the siblings.

They both eyed each other in disbelief. **"What?"** Natsu asked him, utterly confused. "Um, sorry to be rude, but-" she let out a harsh laugh, raising a doubtful eyebrow, **_"You believe us?"_**

Tomoko-sensei gave them both a stare.

 _"...What?"_ he finally asked, feeling mildly uncomfortable. "Why do you _care,_ anyway?" he asked, inwardly cringing at the rude tone he used. "Didn't I cause enough trouble for the class?" he muttered bitterly.

Tomoko-sensei let out a sigh, patting his head as she bent down to stare at him at eye level. "Ieyasu-kun, it doesn't matter how much trouble you caused to the class. I still care for you," she gave him a sincere smile. "Because that's what a teacher does."

He sniffed, feeling tears well up in his eyes.

And then Natsu-nee just had to ruin the moment by opening her mouth. " _Oh my god_ are you crying?" she snorted quietly enough for Tomoko-sensei not to hear.

 _"I'm not crying shut up,"_ he stammered, frantically rubbing his eyes. _"It's just a leak in the ceiling idiot."_

Tomoko-sensei smiled at him, hugging him briefly as he froze in shock at the warmth, before gradually relaxing into the hug.

"...Thank you, Tomoko-sensei."

* * *

The second thing she wanted to talk about was actually their parents' whereabouts, to which they both blankly answered **'Dead and missing.'**

The look on Tomoko-sensei's face was priceless.

And now after all that, the two siblings were walking home, the moonlight slightly illuminating the path they were walking on.

"I'll say," Natsu-nee smirked, hands in her pockets. "Your new homeroom teacher seems pretty nice," she remarked, "She's Josuke-san's mom though, so I guess it's only fair that she's as kind-hearted as him."

Ieyasu stared at her long enough to realize that she just complimented a guy. "Do you... have a _crush_ on Josuke?" he asked in disgust, raising an eyebrow. "That's gross, Natsu."

She chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her head. "Oh, wow. Do I seriously sound like I have a crush on him?" she asked sheepishly, as he gave her a blank stare.

"I honestly can't tell if you are being purposefully obtuse or not," he muttered, slightly backing away from her. "Seriously, I don't even-"

Ieyasu froze, a chill racking up on his spine. _That was-_

Natsu-nee suddenly dragged him subtly but quickly, her footsteps brisk as she looked straight ahead. "Whatever happens, don't look back," she muttered, apparently also noticing the menacing presence a few meters behind them. "...They seem pretty insistent as well, so be extra cautious."

He took a deep breath, not bothering to answer as she wasn't really expecting one anyway. Instead, he continued his previous sentence with the same amount of vigor as earlier. "So, anyway, I don't really get you sometimes, Natsu," Ieyasu casually remarked, purposefully ignoring the person following them. "I mean, sometimes you're pretty smart, but other times you're just full out retarded."

"Hm, _is that so,_ " his sister hummed, walking even faster than before. "I don't actually consider myself smart, to be honest," she added, as he raised a doubtful eyebrow.

"...Alright then, whatever you say, Natsu," he muttered, snorting.

His sister- _not passing up an opportunity to brag about something?_ Hah, the day that'd happen is the day hell will freeze over.

* * *

 _"Oh my fucking god- **who the hell was that?** "_ Natsu exclaimed, just right after they entered their small apartment. "Seriously, that guys was just... _creepy as hell._ "

He grunted in agreement, before suddenly yawning. His sister smiled at him, ruffling his head. "You go and sleep now, okay? I'll accompany you to school tomorrow, just in case that creep is still lurking around," she said, as he nodded before quietly retreating to his room.

That person... _what was **that thing** behind his back?_

* * *

AN: Hello. School killed me but now I'm back. Sorry for the very _very **very**_ late update mah boiz. Also new OC yaAYYY- uh, Ieyasu was based on a real person so apologies if he sometimes gets _too real_ yeah- alsoOOO- next chap we gon get some kOICHI POV YEETUS uhhh also josuke hot yes


	3. s-h-i-t

Natsu's absent today.

Now that might be a normal occurrence to Koichi, especially with her taking a part-time job (that's slowly turning into a full-time one) and all, but in this instance... _it's a bit weird._

She hasn't contacted him beforehand about her absence at school today. Natsu usually tells him about her plans whenever she disappears off of the face of the Earth, although that's probably mainly because Koichi himself is a worrywart.

He sighed, gazing out the window and tuning out the teacher's voice.

...Come to think of it, Josuke isn't present as well, although that was probably because of his grandfather's recent death, to which Koichi sent his condolences to.

Seems like everything's going a bit south, no? Well, let's just hope that things don't get any worse than they are.

* * *

Of course things went worse. _Of course._ That's how life works. Why did Koichi even think otherwise?

He gave Natsu an intense stare, as she fidgeted right under it.

They were in the hospital right now. And his friend was covered in bandages. Apparently the reason why she hadn't shown up at school earlier.

"Did you get hit by a car? _Why are you covered in bandages?_ " He asked her incredulously, very concerned but also very done at every troublesome situations Natsu seems to get into.

She just gave a careless shrug. "Eh, just got ambushed by a serial killer. Nothing much, really."

Koichi fought very hard not to punch Natsu then and there. So instead, he spat out the water he was drinking. Into her face. It could've been good as a visual gag, really.

 _"...What."_

"What?"

"Just... **_what?"_**

And now she had the gall to be annoyed at him. " _What?_ You asked a question, and I answered," she said, before suddenly sneezing. "Ugh, these bandages itch a lot."

"You know, one day you're going to get into a situation where you're almost at death's door, and the only thing you can probably do about it is laugh, because _of course_ that's what you'd do," Koichi remarked, as Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly is you point here...?"

He sighed, even as he was already internally screaming at the sheer obtuseness of this dumbass beside him. "I'm saying that you don't care enough, Natsu. And I'm a hundred percent sure that your _'I-could-care-less'_ attitude will actually kill you someday," he said again, this time slowly, in case the idiot _still_ didn't get him.

Natsu just scoffed. "Well that's a bit harsh, Koichi. I mean, I'm still alive, aren't I?" she asked, even as she had bandages covering her and a needle stuck on her arm.

 _She looked pathetic, honestly._

"Also, you are literally the third person who said that to me," she added after a short while, holding up four fingers for some god forsaken reason.

 _Yes, she **definitely** looks pathetic right now._

"You just proved my point, Natsu," Koichi said, already done with her. "Anyway," he stood up from the chair beside her, setting down a half empty glass of water beside her. "I have to go home now. Um... I already did your homework and took notes for you, and they're all at the counter."

Natsu grunted out a thanks, before suddenly snapping her head to look at him intently. "Uh, could you tell Ieyasu that I won't be home in uh... probably until tomorrow?" she requested sheepishly, sticking her tongue out. "I forgot to tell him, and the doctor won't let me out until all my wounds heal."

 _"...Oh my god **are you** **serious**."_

* * *

Things _did not_ _go better_ as days went by. On the contrary, they became _worse._

"I'm sorry, _what?_ " he leaned his face closer into the phone, even if Natsu couldn't see him. "What do you mean _you can't go to school today_?" he asked worriedly, as Natsu sighed. "People are already wondering where you are, Natsu!"

Natsu's sounded like she couldn't care less. _"Do I look like someone who gives a fuck about a stranger's opinion?"_

Koichi hung up on her.

And then called her back again after a few minutes of guilt tripping himself.

"Sorry about that, it's just that I honestly cannot believe you sometimes, Natsu," he said, a bit sheepish at his childish behavior. "I'm serious, though. Some people _actually_ are worried about you," he pleaded in a last ditch attempt to make her at least come to school.

His best friend snorted in amusement. _"Boy, do you think money grows on trees?"_ she asked him sarcastically, and before he could even respond, she added, _"These hospital bills aren't going to magically pay themselves, y'know."_

"..."

 _"..."_

"..."

 ** _Oh how Koichi wanted to punch her face so bad right now._**

" **Health. Care. Insurance.** " Koichi hissed through gritted teeth, as Natsu let out a small _'oh.'_

 _"...Yeah, maybe I should've thought that one more thoroughly."_

 ** _OH SON OF A BI-_**

* * *

 _"Why would you lie to me?!"_ Koichi desperately wanted to know. Sure, the idiot does keep things from him sometimes but it's not like Natsu to just blatantly lie to him.

Why is this happening to him?

 _Is he...?_

"Am I..." he bit his lip, blinking rapidly. "Am I being too overbearing?" he meekly asked, suddenly feeling very small and vulnerable.

Natsu just gave him a blank stare, before slowly averting her eyes. "Kinda."

He felt something break inside him.

But then she gave him a small smile, giving him a rough pat on the shoulder. "It's not a bad thing, y'know," she said, turning a bit pink. "I mean... I _guess_ it does feel nice that someone always has your back when you need it,"she mumbled, eyes downcast as she refused to look at him.

Koichi blushed furiously at her statement. "...Thanks, Natsu," he said, smiling weakly. "You could've worded it more properly, though. I mean, it's just a good thing that I already speak your language."

Natsu huffed, and the tense atmosphere suddenly popped like a bubble. "Oh, _shut up,_ " she grumbled, before smirking. "I already know you love me," she said, winking.

He laughed. "Good one, Natsu," he grinned, ruffling her hair. She was a bit shorter than him by a few centimeters; a fact that he was going to take advantage of for the rest of his life. "But in all seriousness, though... What happened?" he asked her, finally letting his hand rest on his side.

Natsu blinked, before looking away. "Someone told me to keep it a secret," she finally responded after a short while. "And he was pretty intimidating, y'know? I couldn't really do much except follow his demand," she shrugged, smiling sheepishly at him.

"...Y'know, I'm starting to think that you just stumbled upon a murder," Koichi deadpanned, as she looked at him in surprise. "And judging by your reaction, I was right," he added, not amused in the slightest.

"I... Yeah," she said, and before he could respond, she already beat him to it. "But that's not what he told me to keep a secret, though. That one is an entirely different matter."

Koichi just snorted. "I'm guessing the two were related," he mumbled, making Natsu flinch. Whether he was actually right or not, she didn't comment on it.

* * *

"Hi Josuke!" Natsu greeted at the pompadoured teen, waving cheerfully. Koichi wondered when the two became buddies with each other. _They were even on a first name basis!_

Did something happen?

Josuke blinked, also noticing her as he waved back. "Yo, Natsu!" he said, before looking at her uncertainly. "...It's okay if I call you that, right?" he asked nervously.

Natsu just gave him a stare. "I already told you to call me by my first name?" she said, although it was stated more as a question, as if she was unsure about it. "Anyway," she waved the topic off, patting the spot on the bench beside her. "Wanna eat lunch with us?"

Koichi blinked. _Now she's making the first move, and is inviting Josuke for lunch?_

"Sure!" Josuke beamed, before joining the two of them as they all went to the rooftop. Koichi sat across Josuke, with Natsu to his left.

 _...Huh. So this is his life now._

Natsu suddenly elbowed him gently, her cheeks puffed up as she chewed on her sandwich. "You okay there, Koichi?" she asked, her voice a bit muffled before finally finishing her meal. "You look like you want to commit murder but can't because you're scared of the authorities," she remarked, and he had to blinked in surprise at the odd comparison.

"Wha-? _No,_ " he shook his head furiously, giving her a incredulous stare. "I'm not going to commit murder, Natsu, jeez," he huffed, as the hawk-eyed girl snorted. "I was just wondering when you became close with Josuke-san," he said, as Natsu hummed.

 _"Well..."_ she gave Josuke a look, as the pompadoured teen just shrugged, before gesturing 'go on' with his hands. Weird. "...His, uh... _relative-?_ I think, paid the hospital bill when I was admitted," she answered offhandedly, ignoring the fact that her answer just raised a bunch of red flags in Koichi's head, "I guess he kinda blames himself that I got dragged into _'his'_ mess," Natsu added, making air quotes at the word 'his.'

 _Silence._

Josuke coughed.

Koichi pursed his lips, giving her an unreadable look. "...That does not answer my question at all. If anything," he glared at her (she just looked amused, _the idiot!_ ) fiercely, "Your statement just raised a few more questions in my head!"

Josuke coughed again. Koichi turned his gaze to him. "You want to say something, Josuke-san?"

"...She helped me with some things after my grandfather died," he said after a while, and Koichi suddenly felt bad that he was even the slightest bit mad at Natsu's explanation. "Apparently it's her way of paying him back after he saved her from a serial killer."

 _Oh great **that's even worse** than he imagined._

He averted his eyes from them. "...Sorry. I was being insensitive," he mumbled apologetically.

"Nah, don't be," she grinned at him reassuringly, as Josuke mirrored her expression. "I know you're just really worried. I understand," she said, attempting to lighten the mood, which surprisingly worked.

He stood up abruptly, towering her slouched form. "Of course I was worried! What makes you think I wasn't?" he asked, slightly offended at her remark.

She also stood up and glared up at him. "Well I wasn't thinking that you weren't worried about me, Koichi! And what made you think that I thought that you weren't worried about me?" she exclaimed and- _wait **what?**_

"Wait, what?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Both of them turned to Josuke, who was laughing hysterically at their heated exchange of words. "Y-you guys are so funny, you know that?!" he exclaimed, clutching his sides, before laughing again.

Koichi, slightly affected by his infectious laugh, also joined in with him. "Hahahahaha! I guess we do!" he chuckled, as Natsu gave the two boys a deadpanned look.

She rolled her eyes, although she was also smiling. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it off you two goofs," she huffed, crossing her arms.

It was moments like these that make him glad that they were his friends. And although Koichi never really got the full answer from both of them, he was at least certain of one thing: they both trusted him enough to share their problems and are actually willing to ask him for help.

You know what? Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all. Although the past few weeks had been pretty shitty, at least something good came out of it.

* * *

His door is currently being assaulted by someone. When Koichi opened it, he was met with the crying face of his best friend. Natsu sniffled, tears running down her face. "It was awful!"

"Wha-"

"It was so _awful_ , Koichi!" she wailed, crying even harder now. "I mean I didn't even mean to do it and I was _kinda_ a bit okay with his decisions but he didn't have to say those things to me _god damn it_!"

Koichi raised a concerned eyebrow. "N-Natsu? Are you okay? Wha- _what happened?_ " he asked her, stuttering a bit. Honestly, he's kind of scared and nervous because holy shit someone made Merumi **_'I'm gonna beat your fucking ass'_** Natsu burst into tears.

He doesn't know if he should be terrified or be impressed of the person. And honestly, if that's the case, it's usually (probably) because-

 _Oh._

 _Yeah, that does make sense,_ Koichi thought, nodding to himself at he hummed thoughtfully. _Actually, **why was he worried in the first place again?**_

"You lost your job, didn't you?" he asked knowingly. Instead of responding, Natsu just cried louder.

"You insensitive piece of shit!" she blubbered, hiccuping and furiously wiping her tears with her already soaked shirt. "I do my job properly for three months and _this_ is how they repay me?!" she complained, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him slightly. _"Koichi why is life so unfair?"_

Unsure of what to respond, he just... patted her head lightly. "Uh- actually, it's fair-" she glared at him, and he scrambled his brain for a quick response, "-because you know- it's unfair to everyone! You get what I mean, _right...?_ "

She sniffed, finally calming down. "Yeah... I guess you could say that," she muttered, before moving over to the living room and sulking over the couch. "I'm gonna have to find a new job now."

"I..." Koichi paused, looking slightly contemplative, before shaking his head. Nope, telling her to 'take it easy' would probably just upset her even more and make matters worse. So instead he opted to ask which job she was fired from.

Natsu frowned. "It was my job at the library. The head librarian said I wasn't doing my work properly," she answered, her mood now significantly better than a while ago. "Something about improperly sorted books or whatever, I don't really care," she added, making wild gestures with her hand, before grabbing a random newspaper from their coffee table. "Anyway, I'm gonna find a new one in this newspaper right now," she said, furrowing her eyebrows as she hid her face inside the paper. "So don't bother me."

Koichi just rolled his eyes. _Typical._

* * *

The three were walking home, when Natsu suddenly stopped by a rock with a weird formation. _Wait... has that thing been always there?_

Well, whatever.

"Good morning, Angelo!" Natsu exclaimed randomly, waving at it. Koichi thought she was just sleep deprived and kept walking, ignoring her.

But then Josuke also greeted the rock. "Yo, Angelo!" he waved at it, smirking at the rock as Koichi stared at them both as if they were crazy (which is, to be honest, actually true) before shrugging, succumbing to his friends' shenanigans as well.

"Yo, Angelo," he greeted albeit awkwardly.

 _Weird._

And then it only got weirder when he got shot by a fucking arrow and gave birth ( _well, not literally **but still**_ ) to a giant egg. Not to mention the fact that he also technically died because of the arrow.

Also, aside from the fact that _holy shit he has a **literal egg as a Stand what the actual fuck-**_ he also had to witness the gruesome murder of their enemy, by another enemy. A bit of an unexpected turn, but okay...?

(The younger Nijimura brother was not okay though. He cried, a lot. _It was sad, really._ )

Thankfully, Natsu wasn't there to witness it all since she already split off with them after greeting Angelo the rock.

Stands are apparently a thing now, huh? Man, this town is really bizarre.

* * *

"So I finally have a new job, and _I fucking love my employer_ ," Natsu suddenly announced, as she sat next to him during lunch. "Like, seriously man, he's so serious and professional and-" she sighed dreamily, probably thinking about him. _"Man, he's so cool."_

He just gave her a weak smile. "Yeah... I'm glad for you-? _I guess..._ " he muttered, a bit creeped out by Natsu's unnervingly chipper attitude. He still hasn't moved on from the _'holy shit **I died** and I came back to life'_ incident yesterday, and is still pretty jumpy about everything that he feels is weird.

...He's been using that word a lot.

Natsu, the ever non-tactful idiot she is, raised an eyebrow suspiciously at his mood. "What's got your panties in a twist, Koichi? Something happened to you?" she inquired, frowning in concern. "Wait, were you bullied by someone, huh? What, you want me to beat 'em up just like old times?" she asked, cracking her knuckles menacingly.

"What? _No!_ " he shook his head frantically, making a disagreeing motion with his arms. "I wasn't bullied, Natsu, jeez!" he said, looking a bit exasperated.

She blinked. "Then what's wrong?"

He frowned, looking away before grinning cheekily. "Well, I would want to say it, but it's not really my business to, y'know?" he said, before laughing at her peeved look.

"You piece of shit- _I cannot believe you just did that._ "

"Oh, I know you love me," he said, imitating his best friend rather poorly, before dodging a well aimed punch from the hawk-eyed girl. **_"Hieeee!"_**

Morioh is a dangerous town. Koichi can't help but love some of the citizens here, though.

* * *

AN: im dead also im addicted to magi now so someone _please create good magi fanfiction for me to consume **please**_

oh yeah if you're wondering if i missed uploading a chapter before this: _ **no. i did this on purpose to confuse y'all.**_


End file.
